


Belle

by scarlet_breeze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'll add more characters as I go along - Freeform, M/M, Some angst, Western AU, a little cheesy, a little cliche, but they forget each other, don't worry they'll remember each other with time, if I remember more tags I'll add them, it's mentioned somewhere that yuuri used to work in a brothel but that isn't the focus of the story, kind of sort of - Freeform, love struck viktor, love struck yuuri, there's kind of a fake marriage between them, they're just being their lovable pining selves, yuuri in dresses!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_breeze/pseuds/scarlet_breeze
Summary: Belle [bel]: noun; a woman or girl admired for her beauty and charm; the most beautiful, charming, or engaging woman or girl among a numberAfter losing his first love in a fire when he was young, Viktor finds he cannot forget him even into his adulthood. When he moves to a town to help his step- grandfather tend to his plots of land, Viktor lays eyes on the most beautiful man in the world. Can this new man help him forget his old love, or did his belle manage to escape the flames of destruction all those years ago?





	Belle

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this AU I'm trying out! I am taking a LOT of creative liberties. For example, I know it says western, but in here there are going to be things that seem out of place like the Beauty and the Beast story. It's still old timey though! Also, in this AU it is common for both men and women to wear whatever they want. If men want to wear dresses and skirts they can, if women want to wear pants they can. This was also somewhat inspired by an old western movie that I did not finish watching called Three Angry People. Like I said, LOTS of creative liberties, so please be nice!

Growing up in a dingy little town isn’t what most children would have liked during childhood. They all dream of living in a great big mansion full of rooms big enough to play hide and seek in. Rooms that shine and sparkle because of how clean they are. Outside, the land stretches out, full of lush green grass and trees high enough to climb.

At least, this is where Viktor would have preferred to live in. Not in a little western town where the roads are dirt with no trees in sight and where the alleys smell like an animal’s personal outhouse. No, he would rather live anywhere than here. However, being an orphan didn’t give many options to choose from. When he was younger, he lost his parents to an epidemic that had broken out through the town. He had no other family to turn to so he stayed homeless, living in those same alleys he detests. It’s a cruel place. The only way to survive is to shine the shoes of stuck up soldiers, drunkards, and rich land owners. At least they would give him enough coins to buy a few scraps of food from the general store or the saloon. He hated it. Having to plaster a smile every time he worked. It was too much to ask of a child. This caused his heart to grow cold but he never showed it. He had almost given up on happiness.

That is, until he met Belle. Or at least that’s what he called him. A boy with beautiful chocolate eyes and dark hair.

It was just another day for Viktor, eating his scraps behind the barber shop on top of the empty water barrels.  He had been contemplating for the umpteenth time how life would have been different if he didn’t have to live this way. As he kept day dreaming, he heard the scuffling of shoes on dirt. Turning to see who it could be, he noticed a boy. He couldn’t have been more than a couple years younger than him. However, this isn’t necessarily what caught his attention. Yes, the boy’s clothes were dirty, but they didn’t look like a commoner’s clothes. He wore blue rimmed glasses, which were an item only afforded by having a good amount of money. Another thing was that he didn’t look scared. Instead, the boy had a scowl on his face. However, he seemed to be too young to be walking alone. Viktor assumed the boy had been separated from his parents after some sort of argument. Feeling curious, he decided to speak to the boy.

“Are you lost?”

Not noticing Viktor at first, the boy startled at the unfamiliar voice.

“Uh, n-no. Not lost.”

“Then what brings you here? Judging by your clothing and glasses, I don’t think you’re the type to hang ‘round the back of stores.”

“I-” the boy started, but as he remembered something, the scowl came back, “I came here to blow off some steam.”

Viktor just stared. There was nothing extraordinary about the boy, but something about him had caught his attention. Though, he couldn’t quite place what it was.

“Well, you’re welcomed to stay.”

Not expecting the answer, the boy’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Are you sure?”

“’Course. I don’t own this spot.”

Hesitating, the boy didn’t move for a few seconds. He tipped his head down in thought and started to fiddle with his hands. Viktor wondered if he was just going to leave, but as soon as the thought popped up, the boy started walking towards him. Smiling, Viktor moved over to the barrel next to his, inviting the boy to climb up on the barrel Viktor had been occupying.

“So… what’s your name?” he asked.

Biting his lip, the boy looked like he was pondering answering him.

“I can’t tell you.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because my parents have always told me not to give my name out. They say it’s dangerous.”

“Well that’s silly. But I guess I understand.”

Shyly, the boy returned the question, “W-what’s yours? Or… can you not tell anyone either?”

“I can,” he answers, “I’m Viktor, but you could call me Vitya.”

“Viktor. What a pretty name!”

The boy’s eyes lit up. Viktor didn’t understand. Regardless, it made Viktor’s cheeks burn slightly. No one has ever told him his name was pretty. In fact, no one had ever complimented him at all. The only words that were ever directed towards him were either insults or curses.

“It’s not that pretty,” he answered flustered, “Why do you look so happy anyway? It’s not like a name is all that special.”

“Hmm, maybe but I’m just happy you told me. Since I’m not allowed to give mine out, other kids think I’m being rude, so they usually don’t tell me theirs.”

“Why would they think you’re being rude?”

Hesitating again, the boy took a pause. Should he tell this stranger? He figures Viktor trusted him enough to tell him his own name, so that means Viktor is trustworthy? Deciding to just go with it, he answers.

“My family is one of the ones that live in the estates uphill from this town. When other kids find this out, they think I’m stuck up or something. It’s not the case though. That’s why I’ve never really had friends. My sister is my only friend but I don’t really count her as one.”

“Well, looks like those other kids are missing out.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, starting today, I’m going to be your friend!” Viktor said with a smile. Viktor didn’t know what made him decide this, but like the boy, he never had any friends either. The boy couldn’t make friends because of his apparent high status, and Viktor couldn’t make friends because of his even lower status as a homeless orphan. He wasn’t new to the feeling of being alone.

Surprised once again by Viktor’s answer, the boy’s mouth grew into a face splitting grin. With the scowl now gone, Viktor noticed how beautiful the boy’s smile could be. Something inside him felt like it was warmed. Strangers are supposed to give you sneers. Receiving a genuine smile from someone who he had just met mere minutes ago should not affect him this much.

Yet it did. This feeling was something new and unexpected. He wishes he could keep it.

Smiling back, the two talked and talked well into the evening. Viktor didn’t know how easy it could be to talk to someone. How liberating it was to genuinely laugh and smile in the presence of someone else. Unfortunately, he knew it wouldn’t last. Especially when the boy mentioned that he had to go back home.

“But um…can I-,” he stuttered, “Is it ok if come back?....Tomorrow?”

Stunned, Viktor froze. This boy, he just keeps surprising him. He wanted to come back? To see HIM? A low life nobody? This was unexpected.

Viktor didn’t even notice he hadn’t answered the question yet until the boy started talking again.

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have asked! You probably want your alone time! I’m sorry to have wasted your time all day!”

“Please,” Viktor interrupted, “Please come back.”

Surprised by the request, the boy hesitated once again, “Are- are you sure?”

Smiling, Viktor answered, “Of course.”

The boy’s face lit up once again, and with one final good bye, Viktor was left alone. The only difference was that, this time, he had something to look forward to and smile about. The waiting won’t be as lonely anymore.

 

* * *

 

The days passed and the boy visited Viktor every day. They would talk for hours on end. The midday sun would turn into a beautiful orange sunset without them noticing. The loneliness Viktor once knew turned into something long forgotten.

Being with the boy gave Viktor many surprises. Some small, some large. Sometimes the boy would bring some food for them to share. Sometimes he would bring games and teach him how to play. Viktor loved it. However, Viktor especially loved when the boy would bring books. Not only because the boy would read to Viktor, making the story and characters come alive with his melodious voice, but because he would teach Viktor how to read those magical words on the page. Remembering the time he had first mentioned he didn’t know how to read always makes Viktor smile. The boy had looked so scandalized, telling him how wonderful reading was. After that day, he took it upon himself to teach Viktor. At first, he didn’t understand. Why would this boy put so much time and effort on Viktor? After weeks and weeks, he still hadn’t figured out the answer. What he was figuring out, however, was that he was slowly falling for this person. He was finally figuring out what that warm feeling the boy made him feel was. Viktor had never felt so alive, so full of happiness. This boy brought so much into his life. And unintentionally, the boy had finally given him something to call him by.

One day, the boy brought a new book to share.

“It’s called Beauty and the Beast! It’s my absolute favorite! Oh Vitya, I know you’ll absolutely love it too!”

Excitedly, the boy started to tell the tale of a beautiful girl who was imprisoned in a castle by a beast. The beast, really a prince under a curse, was cruel and cold hearted. However, through kindness, the girl was able to thaw that cold heart of his. She gave the beast a chance, just like how the boy gave Viktor a chance. Kind, generous, and beautiful.

“Hey,” he called, softly interrupting the boy’s storytelling, “Would you mind if I stared calling you Belle?”

The boy gave him a puzzled look, “Like from the story?”

“I figured, since you can’t tell me your real name, I could give you one? I think Belle suits you pretty well. You’re kind, smart, and you’re teaching me how to read,” he chuckled at the end, remembering how in the story Belle taught the beast how to read as well.

The boy kept silent for a moment, face dusting pink, either from the compliments or the setting sun. But after a few seconds, the boy gave a shy smile.

“Ok… you can call me that.”

The rest of their time together, Belle didn’t stop smiling.

Viktor didn’t know it at the time, but he would only figure out well into adulthood how perfect that name fitted him. His beauty, his Belle.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was a little short so I hope you enjoyed it! I'm also hoping to have the next chapter up soon so watch out for that!


End file.
